The Grand Galactic Inquisitor
The Grand Galactic Inquisitor was a cosmic being on The Venture Bros. Character History The Grand Galactic Inquisitor originated on an incredibly distant star. Its self-described mission on Earth was to observe and pass judgment on mankind. To this end, the Grand Galactic Inquisitor insisted that its own presence not interfere with his observations of the humans "acting naturally", and regularly (and loudly) demanded to be ignored. Appearance The Grand Galactic Inquisitor was 12 feet in height. It had two thumbs on each hand and a rotating set of red, blue, green and yellow eyes which projected beams of indeterminate purpose. Personality It "spoke" via a speaker in the center of its chest, which operated at an excessively loud volume, making the Inquisitor seem to be shouting whenever it spoke. Abilities It claimed to possess the ability to perceive all things, and even demonstrated the ability to witness dreams as shown when it commented on Thaddeus' dreams ("That was a weird one!") and confirmed Venture's statement of reading his mind. Although obviously annoying, the alien disguised as Jonas Venture revealed that the Inquisitor was far more dangerous than it appeared, and was apparently capable of destroying an entire planet. Character In ''Twenty Years to Midnight'', it landed its spacecraft close to the Venture Compound, and granted Dr. Venture the dubious honor of representing all of humanity as a sample subject. After a single day, the Inquisitor suddenly declared that the moment of judgment had come. But, at precisely that moment, a reassembled invention of Jonas Venture's was activated and another mysterious alien (disguised as Jonas Venture Sr.) emerged from it. Without hesitation, it shot the Grand Galactic Inquisitor in the head with a ray-gun, killing it instantly. The alien claimed that the Inquisitor would have destroyed all life on Earth had it not been killed. Episode Appearances * ''Twenty Years to Midnight'' Trivia * The Grand Galactic Inquisitor's 12-foot height and the anatomy of its hands, which have two opposable thumbs, one on either side of each hand, are notable similarities to the anatomy of the Overlords in Arthur C. Clarke's 1953 science-fiction novel Childhood's End. Also like The Grand Galactic Inquisitor, the arrival of the Overlords signaled the imminent destruction of all life on Earth as we know it. * The design of The Grand Galactic Inquisitor is heavily patterned on the artwork of comics legend Jack Kirby, particularly cosmic characters like Galactus and The Celestials. * The Grand Galactic Inquisitor's name is taken from "The Grand Inquisitor", a poem in Fyodor Dostoevsky's novel The Brothers Karamazov (1879–1880). The poem is about Jesus Christ returning to Earth during the Spanish Inquisition, and the conversation he has with The Grand Inquisitor after the Inquisition has Jesus arrested. The Grand Inquisitor tells Jesus that his presence is unwelcome as it interferes with the mission of the Church. * The Grand Galactic Inquisitor's four eyes are each a different color: one red, one green, one blue, one yellow. This is similar to the Martians from the 1953 film version of The War of the Worlds. * In Marvel Comics, Uatu The Watcher is a member of a race of cosmic beings who is tasked with observing humanity on Earth but not interfering with human lives. The Grand Galactic Inquisitor is similarly a cosmic being who observes humanity, though it does so while repeatedly urging everybody around it to "IGNORE ME!" Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Nonhumans Category:The Venture Bros. characters